The implantation of various implantable medical devices requires securing the device to the patient's anatomy to prevent, or at least inhibit, unintended movement and/or migration of the implanted device. Exemplary such implantable medical devices include spinal stimulation leads, which are typically implanted adjacent to the patient's vertebral column and coupled to an implantable stimulator to provide selective nerve stimulation for pain management and the like. Such leads typically include a flexible insulative body and a compressible anchoring sleeve disposed about the lead body. In a conventional implantation procedure, sutures or other ligatures manually tied around the anchoring sleeve to secure the anchoring sleeve, and consequently the lead disposed therein, to soft tissues proximate the patient's spinal column. In these applications, the anchoring sleeve operates to delimit compressive forces on the lead itself imposed by the fixation sutures/ligatures.